


Watch where you're going!

by gwmclintock88



Series: Across the Whedonverse [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for AoS Season 2, Whedonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to New York was a spur of the moment decision. Skye just wanted to see the city she grew up in to remind her how far she came and what she left behind.</p>
<p>She wasn't expecting for her mark to just come walking down the street, but of thing strange things that happened to her, this was one wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch where you're going!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the current season of Daredevil, literally within the opening moments of the first episode, and some time around the current episodes of Agents of SHIELD. The time lines are little variable, but I thought it worked out pretty well.

            Skye never mentioned her words. They weren’t important, and really, she hadn’t seen the guy in like a hundred years, not since he left St. Agnes, but that was beside the point. The words only mattered when you were with the person, and they were both too young (or so she tells herself) to really be together. Not in a sexual way or anything, but the sisters never really liked it when she was with him, and then he had all this training with another blind dude named Stick, and then she left for another foster family. By the time she got back, he was eighteen and out of there. Off to college or something. She only made it through school when he was there, what made the sisters think she’d manage without him? When it was all said and done, Skye left New York and moved out west, as far from the man who said her words as she could get.

            They said the words, but nothing happened after that. They both moved on, or she thought he moved on, and that was the best she could hope for. He was just the first in a long string of guys to disappoint her. Definitely wasn’t the worst, but far from the best disappointment either.

            “You know New York pretty well,” Lincoln commented on it. It was a trial convincing her mother to let her out for a day. Hence the supervision of another guy waiting to disappoint her.

            “Well, Saint Agnes is just a few blocks from here,” she said as they walked through the crowd.   It really wasn’t, but in Hell’s Kitchen, everything was close enough. Really, Skye was surprised she turned out half-way normal since she grew up in an area called Hell’s Kitchen.

            Coming back now, after the place started to rebuild, Skye wondered if any of her old haunts (and hideouts) survived. Not that Lincoln needed to know about those, but they were special to her and she wanted to check in with everything.

            “Lead the way,” Lincoln said, offering her his arm in an effort to be charming. Really, the man worked his smile well, but she’d dealt with Grant Ward, an utter bastard that somehow made her fall in love with him, despite being a HYDRA agent.

            Skye ignored it and turned down a corner. As she did, she caught sight of her someone walking toward her with another man. He was tapping his cane along, the crowd moving out of his way. He wore a suit, not top of the line or anything, but definitely tailored to him. She told her feet to keep walking, to keep moving forward or away or in some damn direction, except she just watched him and his sun-glass covered eyes coming closer.

            “Skye? You okay?” Lincoln asked.

            She snapped out of her daze as he walked closer to her. He stopped several feet from her as the man next to him kept walking. His jaw dropped, and though he could not see her, in that instant, Skye knew he remembered her. They stood in the crowd, people passing around them as their respective friends tried to figure out what was going on.

            “Matt, who is this?” The man next to her marked said.

            “Yeah, Matt,” Skye chimed in, “aren’t you going to introduce me?” The smile played on her lips, threatening to bloom as she walked closer to him.

            “Skye,” he said her name like he was releasing a breath. He reached forward with his free hand to touch her face but let it drop back to his side. “Foggy, this is Skye. Skye, my partner in law, Foggy Nelson.” She ignored Lincoln’s sputtering – he was an unwanted babysitter, he’d get introduced if she felt like it.

            Foggy stared at her, his eyes going from her shoes to her face. “How do you do it?”

            “Skye?” Lincoln asked, trying to get her attention.

            “Hush, the grownups are talking,” Skye said to him. She shot him a smile and even got Matt to smile widely at her. “And what does Matt do?” She put her best May face to work, staring down Foggy.

            “He may have…that is, I’m not sure who you are to him but…” Foggy fumbled for an answer but Matt stepped in.

            “Relax, she’s just giving you a hard time,” Matt said, patting his shoulder. “Aren’t you?”

            “Do I need to give you a hard time too?” Skye shot back.

            Foggy glanced between them, staring at them still in disbelief. Skye wasn’t surprised: They’d always had this report. It made the orphanage so much easier to deal with and once she found out that his words were on her, then well, then she thought she had someone that wasn’t going to let her go.

            “We grew up together,” Skye said before either Foggy or Lincoln could ask. Matt just stayed silent, watching her and bouncing lightly on his feet. “Back at Saint Agnes. Until he left.”

            “I went to college.”

            “Without letting me know.” Skye felt the rejection bubbling past where she pushed it all those years ago. Arriving in Hell’s Kitchen shouldn’t have sparked this reunion, or these feelings.

            “You were with some family,” Matt said, trying to be serious and not smile. “And you could have hacked your way into my records easily.” Once again, Foggy stared at her in a wonder (and maybe a little fear). She smiled and shrugged her shoulders at him, but Matt was right, she gotten into the records easily and found out where he was. She just thought…

            “I didn’t want to hold you back,” Matt said, somehow echoing her own thoughts. She wanted to look into his pale eyes, and even if he couldn’t see her back, she still saw everything in them.

            “Skye, what is going on here?”

            “Relax,” she said. The distance was too far between her and Matt. As she closed the last little distance, she shot over her shoulder at Lincoln, “Haven’t you ever seen two marks meeting?”

            Matt wrapped his arms – strong, built arms, where the hell did he get these? – around her and breathed deeply into her neck. They stood still for a few minutes, the crowds of New York probably used to two…people finding each other. “Technically not our first meeting,” he whispered to her. She clung to him just as tightly, finding the hug waiting for her from seven or so years ago.  He let one of his hands drop to her side and he pushed up her shirt.

            “Hey!” Lincoln stepped forward, but Foggy seemed to get it, maybe Matt did talk about her a little bit.

            Matt fingers read the Braille embedded on her hip, the gently touch ghosting of her skin. She didn’t need to look to find hers – she knew they were right there on his chest, just below the neckline of his dress shirt.  She’d seen it once when he agreed to show her it in exchange for reading hers. They were nine and eight at the time, with Matt only arrive at the orphanage a few months before. “Watch where you’re going!” was written in her loopy cursive on his chest while “sorry” was dotted along her hip. Twenty little dots tying her to that boy, to this man.

            “You’re blue, Skye,” he whispered to her. The words barely reached her ears, but as he pulled back she caught the wide smile on his face and the tear rolling down her face. “The world is on fire and you’re blue.”

            “That good?” Skye wrapped her arms around his neck.

            “Very good,” he said. He reached up and cupped the back of her head to draw her back to him. The kiss was electric and familiar, and everything she thought it could have been back when she was sixteen and dreaming of her mark.  His lips were soft and hard, demanding and giving, and everything. Her body vibrated under his touch, ready to lift off and explode in the best possible way. (Oh God, she was a walking vibrator! That was one bit of information never getting outside of her bedroom, or at least it wouldn’t if Matt stopped sometime soon. Not that she wanted him to…)

            “Matt, as happy as I am for you, we need to get going,” Foggy’s words drew them out of the little world.

            “He needs to go bribe a cop,” Matt said, giving her a little devil-may-care smirk. She brushed her lips gently against his once more before stepping back from Matt. She took his hand in hers and gently placed it in the crook of her harm.

            “Lincoln, tell my mom I’ll call, or write,” Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders. Leaving never was an option, not again at least.

            “Skye, you can’t just stay here.” Lincoln nearly yelled it, grabbing the attention of some of the strangers still walking by them.

            “Hey buddy, relax,” Foggy said, stepping between them and Lincoln.

            “Lincoln, do you really want to risk it here?” She asked, motioning toward all the people. “Think of what the elders would say if it happened here because you lost your temper?” Normally, she’d feel a little evil for manipulating him like this, but May taught her more than just controlling herself and her body. Her mother may have given her that tiny little push, but May prepped her for running the marathon. “I’ll talk with Gordon in a few days. Right now, Foggy’s off to bribe a cop and then you can meet us the courthouse.”

            Lincoln threw up his arms in the air and walked off in the opposite direction. He probably was going to call Gordon and let him know what happened, but right now she didn’t care.

            “Courthouse?” Matt asked with a smile she had almost forgotten. It was the same one she saw when they were about to pull a prank on some snot-nosed bully at the St. Agnes.

            “Of course,” Skye said as she spun him around, “how else are you going to marry me?” She waved at Foggy, who happily returned it, smiling widely at the two of them.

            Matt started to laugh, but gripped her elbow a little tighter and leaned into her. “I get a say in this?”

            “‘I do’ typically works,” Skye offered. “We ran from each other eight years ago. Maybe we could stop running from each other and start running toward each other.” She paused in her thought, catching his smile. “That sounded a lot better in my head.”

            “I’m sure it did. And we still need to get an office.”

            “No excuses,” Skye said, poking him in the side. He squirmed a bit, but didn’t let go of her. “I spent eight years figuring what I’d do if I ever saw you again.”

            “And get married was the answer?” Matt started laughing again.

            “It was this or beat the crap out of you,” Skye said, smirking at him, “and despite whatever ninja-fu you know, let’s just say the Calvary taught me and leave it at that.”  She kissed his check and enjoyed the happiness enveloping her.

            “And what makes you think I’m a ninja?” Matt asked once they stopped at a street corner.

            “Please, like I’m going to miss it when someone get ready to fight,” she scoffed. “You were so going to punch Lincoln out if he said anything else.” Matt let the statement go, neither approving or denying her message.

            “Who was he?” The unspoken question was there: and what could he do that would hurt others? She’d have to tell him about SHIELD and Ward, but for now, she wanted her moment in the sun with him.

            “Someone trying to train me?” Skye said, though it came out as less of an answer than she hoped for. “Kind of like Stick was to you, but a little…weirder.”

            “Weird have anything to do with you being blue?” He said it so easily, but there was more to it than just being blue. Could he tell that she was different?

            “We’ve got a lot to talk about,” she finally said. “And we can start with telling me about your best friend.”

            Matt let her guide him up the steps of the courthouse. “Not getting out of it that easy Skye.”

            Skye thought of Coulson, May, Fitz and Jemma. She thought of her mother and father, and the rest of Afterlife. There would time to explain everything, to Matt and the rest of them. Foggy seemed cool, and definitely worth of being Matt’s friend. Things would be okay. “Wasn’t planning on it, but we’ve got time.” As long as things didn’t get any worse, but really, how much worse could her life get?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot.
> 
> I know I said Jemma/Willow next, but this has been in the works for a while. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you have a pairing you'd like read, please let me know. Anyone from anything by Whedon is fair game, so let me know.
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
